<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regularly Scheduled Programming by LumiOlivier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603753">Regularly Scheduled Programming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiOlivier/pseuds/LumiOlivier'>LumiOlivier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiOlivier/pseuds/LumiOlivier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeran and MC indulge themselves with one night a week for garbage TV.  Although, sometimes, we can't always get what we want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regularly Scheduled Programming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercolorSunrise/gifts">WatercolorSunrise</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, for those of you who don't keep up with my other MysMes fic, I held a little contest for people to find my favorite line in a particular chapter.  The winner would get a one-shot all for their very own.  And well...Enjoy the fruits of someone else's request and of my labor! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had gotten to be that time of the week again.  Saeran and MC’s night of trashy reality TV.  Saeran didn’t look forward to much in life, but watching TV with MC was one of his favorite things in the world.  It meant him having a comfortable spot to lay his head and his best friend all to himself for a while.  And if he was lucky, MC would’ve brought snacks.  Her brownies were a thing of legend.  Saeran had gotten a container of ice cream for the occasion.  Tonight was the night and he couldn’t wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ring, ring!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saeran jumped over the couch and grabbed his phone, “Hey, MC.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Saeran,” MC cringed on the other end, “I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to make it tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…” his little smile fell quickly, “Is everything ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had a pipe burst in my apartment,” she groaned, surrounded by buckets in an inch of water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need anything?” Saeran worried, catching the attention of his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Saeran,” MC melted inside, “But my building manager is on his way.  He said he’d put me up in a hotel for the night after we get everything sorted out.  I should be ok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” he let out a heavy sigh, “That sucks to hear about your apartment.  If you need anything, let me know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will,” she assured, “I really am sorry about tonight, Saeran.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Saeran brushed her off, “There’s always next week, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s right,” MC started to feel a little less guilty for bailing on him like that.  But unfortunately, she had no idea there’d be a broken pipe creating an unwanted water feature in her living room, “I’ll see you then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good luck with your apartment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Click.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on with MC?” Seven rolled over onto the couch, “Is she ok?  Is she in trouble?  Is she trapped in a well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you on something?” Saeran moved over, “She can’t make it tonight.  She’s got a busted pipe in her apartment.  The place is flooded by the sounds of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww…” Seven groaned, “I’m sorry, Saeran.  If you want, we could do something tonight!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, thank you,” Saeran shot him down, internalizing his disappointment.  It was his one night a week where the world was a little less bleak and he couldn’t even have that.  It wouldn’t be the same watching all of their usual shows without her, so Saeran went into his room and lost himself in the ceiling.  <em>What have I ever done to have karma beat my ass like this?  Was it merely the act of me being born?  Was it that big of a sin to not even allow me my little bit of joy?  </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Saeran tried not to let his mind wander too much.  It was just one night.  He thought about the two of them rescheduling, but it’d be too much of a hassle for her right now.  MC’s number one priority right now was to make sure her apartment didn’t get completely destroyed by that broken pipe.  Instead of dwelling on what could have been, Saeran shut his eyes for a moment.  Just a moment.  Little did he know, that moment would be plenty enough to pull him completely under for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Saeran woke up to the smell of something burning.  With his blood pumping and his heart going as fast as it could, he ran into the kitchen to find Seven attempting to cook, “What the hell…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning, Saeran!” Seven fanned the screeching smoke detector, “Sleep well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was until that thing started going off,” Saeran groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “It’s too early for your shit, Saeyoung.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s ok!” Seven assured, “I got it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My ass, you do,” Saeran took the smoking pan off the stove and ran it under some cold water, “Seriously, how has no one thought to have you tested?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I call it the result of poor parenting and lifelong emotional trauma.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t really fault you there,” Saeran agreed, knowing exactly what he was talking about, “Could you imagine if we actually went and saw a doctor for that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d rather not,” Seven admitted, keeping up his façade of relentless optimism, “Because it’d keep me up at night and I have a hard time sleeping as it is!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Saeran dropped it, “Hey, have you heard from MC yet this morning?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not yet,” Seven managed to get the smoke detector to shut up, “Why?  You curious about her whereabouts?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Curious about how torn up her apartment is,” Saeran clarified, “Maybe which hotel she’s staying at.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hotel?” Seven wondered, taking a seat at the island across from his brother, “She didn’t stay in a hotel last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, she did,” Saeran corrected him, getting a juice box out of the fridge, “She said her building manager was going to put her up in a hotel while her apartment was flooded.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently,” Seven took out his phone and opened a chatroom, “Jumin owns the hotel she was supposed to be staying at last night and when he saw her name come up on the guest book, he just told her to crash at his place.  That way, he could keep an eye on her, too.  Safety reasons.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” Saeran sat back down, flatting onto the cool marble countertop.  <em>Sure.  Kick me while I’m down.  You might as well light me on fire, too.  She had a thing for Jumin once.  Who knows if that flame was ever put out?  And I have no doubt he’s cashing in on that.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saeran?” Seven poked at him, “You still in there?  Saeran?  Buddy?  Speak to me, brother.  Speak to me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get.  Off.  Me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noted,” Seven backed off, knowing better than to push Saeran further down this potential spiral.  Although, he couldn’t help but go into protective mode, “Are you ok, Saeran?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fucking.  Peachy,” Saeran grumbled into the counter, “Could I just be left alone, Saeyoung?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Seven allowed, getting up from the island, “If you need anything…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saeyoung…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just saying,” Seven assured him, “If you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask.  Just don’t ask for breakfast.  My cooking skills have recently been shaken lately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was a few minutes ago,” Saeran took casual sips from his juice box, “And you damn near caught the house of fire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least I was trying!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck it,” Saeran got up from the counter and checked the fridge.  After watching more shows on the Food Network than what one person had the right to, it’d be impossible for him to not be able to cook.  And Saeran could cook like nobody’s business, “Saeyoung, do you still want breakfast?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Seven bit his bottom lip, “I am kind of hungry, yeah.  But I was just going to go down the road and get something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sit down,” Saeran rolled his eyes, “I got it.  Because I’d kill someone for a good spinach quiche…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That does sound kind of good,” Seven agreed, “Yeah!  Let’s do that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t,” Saeran let out a heavy sigh, “Because I don’t think this fridge has ever seen what a vegetable looks like short of frozen waffle fries.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And tater tots!” Seven defended, “I’ve had tater tots in there, too.  They’re underappreciated and underutilized.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make yourself useful,” Saeran ordered, “Go get me some spinach.  And some goat cheese.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone’s feeling spicy today,” Seven teased, jumping to his feet, “Got it, boss!  Anything else while I’m out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Saeran shook his head, checking the cabinets, “Get some flour, too.  I need something to make the crust with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could use a box of crackers instead,” Seven suggested, “Oooh!  Or honey buddha chips!  I bet that’d be really good!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not trusting any of your input today,” Saeran shot him down, “You damn near burned the house down.  Just bring back some goat cheese, spinach, and flour.  Nothing more.  Don’t bring back any improvisations or anything you think might be good in it.  Three things.  Even you can’t screw that up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye, aye!” Seven gave his brother a good salute, “I shall return!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fantastic,” Saeran went into his bedroom and got his phone to aimlessly scroll through social media posts while he waited on Seven.  Sure enough, it was the standard fare.  Zen’s gym selfies, Yoosung’s K-D ratio from his last LOLOL match, Jaehee’s latte art from that morning, Seven’s regular meme dump, Jumin’s daily picture of Elizabeth III.  Although, Saeran stopped on Jumin’s regularly scheduled shot of his cat and zoomed in on the little blur in the background.  And the rumor was cleared up.  In the background, Saeran noticed MC wrapped in purple silk in Jumin’s penthouse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Great.  She did sleep with him.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saeran pushed his phone away and went back to laying on the counter, waiting for Seven to come home.  Meanwhile, Seven had gone to the corner market, looking for the very specific items he was meant to get.  However, because he was left without adult supervision, Seven might have deviated from the list just a little bit.  Or more than what he should have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Saeran won’t mind if I come home with a bag of gummy bears, too, right?  We could put those in pancakes if the quiche doesn’t work out!  But it’d be so sad to watch them melt in the pan.  Why?  Why, brother?  Why would you let me melt like this?  No!  Take…Care…Of…Susan for me…No, brother!  No!  Ok, maybe gummy bears wouldn’t be the best.  It’d only be a bummer.  What was I supposed to get again?  Cheese, spinach…Flour?  Yeah.  That sounds right.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After twenty minutes of scouring the store, Seven had gone straight home and dropped the bag on the counter next to Saeran, who hadn’t moved much since he left, “Saeran!  I got breakfast!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still have to make it, you moron.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” Seven spun himself around on a barstool, “Do you need any help?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not from you.” <em>In a perfect world, I’d have MC helping me.  She was supposed to be here.  Instead, she’s sniffing around Jumin.  It’s not like she knew he was going to take her out of her hotel.  Still, she could’ve said…Ok, maybe she couldn’t have said no.  Jumin doesn’t really take no for an answer.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of sinking deeper into his head, Saeran got to work.  If there was one thing he had learned after…Then…Saeran had learned cooking centered him like nothing else.  Seven had his coding.  Saeran had his cooking.  And he was damn good at what he did.  Saeran was more than happy to make any kind of meal for him and Seven.  And occasionally Vanderwood when he’d come over.  Immediately, Saeran got to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although, he didn’t think he’d have much of a shadow.  Yet, Seven watched carefully over his shoulder while he wilted his spinach in the pan, “Didn’t you put the whole bag in there, Saeran?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did,” Saeran nodded, “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s hardly anything there…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome to the wonderful world of cooking with spinach,” Saeran pointed out, “When it’s cooked down, it doesn’t look like much.  Nature of the beast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Seven continued watching over his shoulder, “Is there anything I can do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Backing the fuck off me while I’m cooking would be fantastic,” Saeran gave him a nudge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Seven whined, “I’m a very curious little boy, wanting to know what his big brother is getting into.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re thirteen minutes older than me, Saeyoung.  You’re the older one by technicality.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that means I can’t watch?” Seven pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saeyoung,” Saeran took several deep breaths, doing his best to keep a level head, “There is a block of knives within my arm’s reach.  Unless you’d like to go to the hospital today, I suggest sitting your ass down and occupying yourself with something other than pissing me off!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” Seven got his phone off the counter and started scrolling aimlessly through it, “Aww!  Jumin posted a new picture of Elly!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OUT!” Saeran snapped, grabbing his brother by the collar.  He threw Seven into the living room without any remorse, “Stay here until I’m done!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven didn’t realize how sore of a spot Jumin’s cat would’ve been.  If he had his way, Seven would’ve gone back into the kitchen and asked Saeran about it, but if he was already this heated, maybe staying in the living room would be a better idea.  For the sake of his physical well-being.  But upon further inspection of the picture of Elizabeth III, Seven found what may have ignited the fire in his brother’s belly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>According to the caption on the picture, Elizabeth III had just finished her breakfast.  But according to the young lady still half asleep in the background, so did Jumin.  <em>So, that’s what’s got Saeran being such a sourpuss this morning.  He misses her.  He never did like to deviate from his weekly routine.  It’s his stability.  I wish there was something I could do for him, but he’d just push me away.  Not that I could really blame him.  I’d do the same thing.  </em>Instead of feeding into Saeran’s jealousy, Seven decided to hatch an even better plan and scrolled through his contacts in his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ring…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ring…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ring…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning, Seven,” MC chimed on the other end, her voice a little groggy yet, “What’s up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re in a little bit of a quandary here,” Seven reported, “Saeran’s a big old block of salt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And?” MC wondered, “How is that different from Saeran any other day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s worse than normal,” he explained, “I don’t know what to do for him.  Maybe you could come over?  Work whatever voodoo you use over him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t use voodoo, Seven,” she giggled a little, “I just happen to know how to work your brother in a way that he responds to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also,” Seven thought, “Could I run something by you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go ahead.  I’m listening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened with you and Jumin last night?” Seven smirked, “Because by the looks of his posts, things might have gotten a little spicy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About as spicy as water, Seven,” MC clarified, “Nothing happened.  Jumin went to bed.  I went to bed.  We slept.  He woke up.  I woke up.  You called.  That’s been my morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” he offered, “If you want, you could come have breakfast at our house.  Considering your hallway is still probably a slip n’ slide.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish it was just a slip n’ slide,” she sighed out, “It was more like a log flume when I last saw it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yikes,” Seven winced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you make for breakfast?” MC wondered, a little grumble rumbling in her belly.  She did all she could to keep it from catching Jumin’s attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I made a mess,” Seven confessed, “I made the smoke detectors go off.  Saeran’s in the middle of making a quiche as we speak.  I’m not allowed to go back into the kitchen until he’s done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Understandable,” she giggled a little, “I’ll be over in, say, half an hour?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan to me!” Seven sang out, “I’ll see you soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kiss your brother for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will do!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Click.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As MC asked, Seven left his phone in the living room and walked into the kitchen.  Saeran had just started mixing the crust.  Unfortunately, he didn’t catch his brother walking in.  Without warning, Seven put a hand on each of Saeran’s cheeks and gave him a big kiss.  Nothing too over the top, though.  Seven may have been a hundred percent a fan of making it weird, but he figured Saeran had been through enough already today. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh…” Saeran sat back, completely dumbfounded, “Saeyoung…Instead of me beating the shit out of you, we’re going to pretend that didn’t just happen and move on with our lives.  Do we understand each other?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That wasn’t from me,” Seven clarified, “I just got off the phone with MC.  She told me to kiss my brother for her.  Far be it for me to say no to that face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you call MC for?” Saeran shook off the mild awkwardness stewing in the kitchen and went back to making his crust.</p>
<p><br/>“Thought I’d check in to see how her apartment was going,” Seven took a seat at the island, “From what I understand, it’s still a mess, but it’ll be alright.  Eventually.  I think.  I also have some good news.  Particularly for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Saeran wondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She didn’t sleep with Jumin last night,” Seven grabbed an energy drink out of the fridge, “They just slept.  I don’t even think they slept in the same room.  Besides, I don’t think she’s Jumin’s type.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bullshit, she’s not,” Saeran pointed out, “He adores her and you know it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was about as chaste as a church youth group, Saeran,” Seven assured, “One with supervision anyway.  No worries.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>That’s good to hear, </em>“I wasn’t worried, but ok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds fake, but ok,” Seven teased, “By the way, MC’s coming over this morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok,” Saeran wasn’t going to turn her away, “When is she coming?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In,” Seven checked his watch, “About twenty minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously?” Saeran gasped, “There’s no way this is going to be ready before she gets here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s alright, Saeran,” Seven settled him, “I don’t think MC cares if food’s ready or not.  She just wants to see your cute, little face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As much as this is going to pain me to ask,” Saeran cringed, “Can you help me finish?  Just crumble the goat cheese into the eggs.  The spinach is already in there.  The seasonings are already in there.  All you have to do is add the cheese.  Can you do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir!” Seven squeaked, opening up the package of goat cheese he got earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m serious, Saeyoung,” Saeran growled, “Do not touch anything else.  Don’t adjust the oven temperature.  Don’t add more seasonings.  Don’t.  Do.  Anything.  Cheese.  Bowl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got it, Saeran,” Seven promised, “But you don’t think a little…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got it,” Seven backed off, “I was just going to suggest red pepper flakes, but I understand.  Your baby.  Just put the cheese in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually,” Saeran thought it over, “Go ahead.  Don’t go overboard, but you can add red pepper flakes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yay!” Seven sang, “I get to be helpful!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saeran shook his head at his moron of a brother.  He couldn’t believe he shared DNA with him.  But at the end of the day, especially now, he couldn’t be more grateful to him.  It was nice to make up for lost time like this.  Even though it may have ended with them having to call the fire department.  Luckily, the fire didn’t spread too much.  Just as Saeran threw the quiche in the oven, a gentle knock tapped at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to go get that?” Seven asked, “Or should I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got it,” Saeran wiped his hands off and ran to the door.  Although, by the time he got to the door, he tried his hardest to not look like he ran to the door.  He kept his excitement inside, “Hey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Saeran,” MC threw her arms around him without even thinking about it, “I’m so sorry about last night.  I heard there might have been a problem with the pipes in the building, but I didn’t think it would’ve been mine to burst.  And then, there was the whole situation with Jumin and…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“MC, it’s alright,” Saeran stopped her, “I get it.  You weren’t banging Jumin last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would’ve had a better shot with Elizabeth III than Jumin,” MC grumbled to herself, “But if it makes you feel better, I have absolutely nothing planned for today.  I gave complete control to my building manager last night and said to do whatever he needed to this side of stealing my underpants.  SEVEN!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was one time!” Seven defended himself, “They were really comfortable and I gave them back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Saeran brought it back, “We get to go back to our usually scheduled programming?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All day,” MC promised, “Is that ok with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is more than ok with me!” For the first time in what felt like an eternity, MC saw Saeran smile.  Genuinely, whole heartedly smile.  Sparkles in his eyes, a glow in his cheeks, and excitement all over.  And that just melted MC to her very core, “But I have a quiche in the oven.  Can we start after it’s done?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>